Fruits Basket with my OC
by HitachiinTwinsRock
Summary: Life for Kaylee is not all she wanted it to be. She has no family and a VERY HUGE secret. But all that changes when she meets Tohru and the Sohma family. Warning- i don t own anything except Kaylee Kazuko, and Kiyoto Kazuko. And some naruto and soul eater content are involved.
1. The New Girl

_**This is the story of a 15 year old girl named Kaylee with an unfortunate past meeting the Sohma family and Tohru Honda and discovering the Sohma family secret while sharing a VERY HUGE secret of her own.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**It`s a normal day in the life of Kaylee Kazuko. She has just got back from being tortured all day by the bratty preps at school. She lives by herself since she was disowned by her family. Problem is, she lives in a forest and her bed is a tree.**

**Kaylee`s POV**

**Ugh I hate going to that damn school! It`s like they have nothing better to do than make fun of me. I swear I need a break. Well I might as well train since I have nobody to hang out with.**

**My training although is not fighting. It`s learning to control my elemental powers.**

**I change into my training clothes, a pair of black leggings and a white spaghetti strap tank top. As I'm walking through the forest to the river, where I train, I run into a girl with brown hair and thin blue bows in her hair wearing a school uniform. She dropped some bags and they were everywhere. **

"**OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY!" I say. You see I`m shy around new people.**

"**Oh no it`s alright, really." the girl said in a calm voice. Wow she`s really polite.**

"**Thanks but I`m sorry about the bags. Here let me help." I say as she`s picking up the bags. We pick up the bags and I help her carry them to wherever the lives.**

"**Thanks for helping me back there. Oh by the way I`m Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!" Tohru said.**

"**Um, no problem. And I`m Kaylee Kazuko, nice to meet you too!" I exclaimed to my new friend.**

**We walk for a little while then we came to a house in the middle of the forest I live in. It looked like one of the traditional ones from the old days. It looked like the house I use to live in.**

"**Oh hello Ms. Honda. I see you brought a friend with you." Said a boy with deep purple eyes. The boy looked abut as old as me but a little bit older, maybe 16.**

"**Hello Yuki, and yes this is my friend, Kaylee Kazuko." Tohru said introducing me. Yuki looked at me as if to ask me if she was telling the truth about me.**

"**Um, hello." I said quietly, my shyness coming back. Oh joy, no wonder I can`t make friends.**

"**Hello Ms. Kazuko, nice to meet you too, and I`m Yuki Sohma" said the boy named Yuki**

"**Tohru, is that you?" said a voice from another room. I figured another person who lives in the house. Then a man with black hair and glasses on came into the room.**

"**Yes it`s me Shigure." confirmed Tohru. Oh so that`s his name.**

"**Well, well, well who is this beauty here." He said sweetly, making me blush since nobody has ever called me that before. Then Yuki hit him with a thick book, most likely a dictionary. I giggled a little bit but not very much and not very loud.**

"**I`m Kaylee Kazuko, nice to meet you." I say introducing myself and lending a hand to help him up. He takes my hand and I pull him up.**

"**Well, mighty polite to. Hmm if you were ten years older I would ask you out. I`m Shigure Sohma by the way." He said trying to be flirty. From what he said I took a guess he was around 25-27 years old. I blush then I feel something in my stomach. Oh no, not now. I clench my stomach and kneel over feeling like I`m about to puke. I try to run to the door. I get out and run to the forest and when I`m sure nobody is looking, I throw up but not puke or anything like that. I puke up fire and leave a spot where the fire burned the grass. As soon as I`m done I feel relief. I walk back to the house and I see everyone outside with worried faces. Great now I bet they think I`m weird.**

"**Hey Kaylee what was that about?" asked Tohru with the worried expression still on her face.**

"**Um…" I say because I can`t think of an excuse.**

"**I think your sick Ms. Kazuko, you should lie down for a while." says Yuki.**

"**Um, no I`m fine really, no need for that!" I exclaim a little loud because now they look even more concerned.**

"**Ok… but if that happens again you are lying down." commanded Shigure.**

**Then all of a sudden, I hear a rustle in the bushes. On instinct I turn and get into fighting position. Then out of the bushes a boy with fiery orange hair and red eyes emerges. I instantly blush because he looks kinda cute to me. I lower my fighting stance and I fall shy again because I start touching my pointing fingers together.**

"**Yo guys what`s going on I heard Shigure use his commanding voice?" asked the boy he looked a little older than me as well, probably around 16 years old. Then he notices me and I turn away from his gorgeous eyes.**

"**Hey, who is this?" asked the boy pointing at me.**

"**First of all, you don't point, Kyo. Second this is Kaylee Kazuko. She came here with Ms. Honda." Yuki said ordering him and introducing me. Wow, Kyo that`s a cool name to me. But here I go with my shyness. Great I can`t even talk to Kyo. I wish I wasn`t so shy.**

"**Uh… yea that`s my name, Kaylee Kazuko, nice to meet you." I reply quietly, almost inaudible.**

"**Whatever you damn rat, I`m going back to where I was before all this nonsense." Kyo told everyone then leaving from where he came from. It looked like. Wow, he can be rude, he didn't even reply to what I said. I guess he thinks I`m weird.**

"**Don`t worry about him Kaylee. He just has a bit of a temper." explained Shigure. **

"**Ok I guess. But what did he mean by rat?" I ask curious to why Kyo called Yuki a rat. Everyone looks at each other and then back to me.**

"**Um… it`s just an insult he uses when he`s referring to Yuki." Tohru exclaimed really quickly, a little too quickly for my liking. I`m starting to get suspicious but I let it slide for now. Then all of a sudden I let out a big yawn, wow was I tired, I didn`t even train.**

"**Are you tired Kaylee? If you want you could sleep at the house for the night." offered Shigure politely.**

"**No, I wouldn`t want to burden you or anyone else with my company." I say looking down, thinking of that Kyo boy and sleeping at his house.( no not like that you perverts.)**

"**No really I insist." offered Shigure once again. It keeps going on for a while and Tohru and Yuki keep watching. I finally give in after a while.**

"**Ok, but only if it`s ok with everyone." I explain. Everyone said it was ok, all except Kyo who wasn`t there. I doubt he would let a stranger stay for the night. I just pretend to forget about him and I walk into the house with everyone. After a while of talking, Tohru went to cook dinner. I decide to help her make sushi, rice and green beans.**

"**Hey Kaylee, can you go get Kyo from the roof and tell him dinners ready?" asks Tohru washing her hands. Oh great I have to talk to him.**

"**Ok I guess…" I say after she gets done washing her hands. I head out and around the house and I see a ladder. I climb up the ladder to the roof and I see Kyo laying down. I think he`s asleep. I crawl over to him and shake him gently but he doesn`t wake up. I shake him slightly harder and he stirs but still doesn't wake. Again I shake him but harder than before and call his name softly he stirs again, but this time his eyes open.**

"**What do you want?" he asks rather rudely.**

"**I`m here to get you for dinner." I say with slight hurt in my voice from his rudeness.**

"**Oh, ok I`ll be down in a minute." he says sounding slightly annoyed from me disturbing his slumber. Great now he made me feel bad. I jump down from the roof instead of using the ladder because it was faster but far more dangerous. I head inside the house and I see everyone at the table talking but no plates. I decide to fix the plates, so I head into the kitchen, fix five plates. I probably looker weird with two on each arm and one on my head. I head into the dining room and I see Kyo at the table, looks like he finally decided to join. I set one down in front of each of them and put the leftover one I had on my spot on the table.**

"**Thanks Ms. Kazuko." says Yuki taking a bite from his plate.**

"**You're very welcome Yuki." I say happy someone besides Tohru notices me and doesn`t hit on me like Shigure. We all eat and talk for about an hour, except for Kyo who is just sitting there with a thinking look on his face. I take all the plates to the kitchen and rinse them off then head back to the table. Funny, Kyo`s not there anymore.**

"**Hey guys, where`s Kyo?" I ask getting their attention.**

"**He went to his room for some reason." said Tohru being helpful.**

"**Oh, ok I guess he must be tired." I state trying to guess why he went to bed so early. I take my place at the table and we start talking again. After a while everyone gets tired and head to their bedrooms. I guess since Tohru is the only girl here I sleep in her room. We head to her room and she tosses me a blanket and a pillow to sleep with. We lay down and soon after she falls asleep. I lay there wondering what to do since everyone`s asleep. I know, I can train! I get up and make sure everybody`s asleep and head out the door to my training area in the forest near the river. I find the river nearby and I start to walk onto the water after I took my clothes off so they won`t get wet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyo`s POV**

**Man why can`t I sleep? Ever since that girl came along I haven`t been myself lately. Oh well I might as well go for a walk to get that girl off my mind. I start to walk into the forest and I come across a river. I walk alongside it for a while but after a little bit I see something out of the ordinary. A girl walking on…water? Whoa, now she`s bending the water with her hands?!**

"**Hey! Are you-" I try to climb on a rock on the riverside but I fall in. MAN I HATE WATER DAMNIT! I look up but the girl is gone. Great I scared her off. Nice going Kyo, not only did you not meet her, but now you`re soaking wet, you clutz. After standing there for a little while I decide she isn`t coming back so I head home to sleep. I go into the house and I head to my room. On the way I pass Tohru`s room. I decide to make sure she and her friend are safe. But when I look in there, the girl, Kaylee I think, is not on her pallet. Hmm I wonder where she went. Maybe….. nah that`s ridiculous. I close the door and head to my room and soon I drift off thinking of the girl on the river.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaylee`s POV**

**OMG KYO JUST SAW ME TRAIN AND BEND THE WATER! OH NO THAT`S BAD FOR ME. I just hope he didn`t recognize me. He stands there for a while after he scared me and I ran away. He finally leaves and I get my clothes and head back to the house. As I go through the window he opens the door. I instinctively jump out the window and wait for him to leave. I hear the door close and I go back into the room, lay down and think about Kyo and soon I feel sleepiness consuming m e and I fall asleep dreaming about a certain boy nearby.**


	2. Uh Oh, Here Comes Trouble

The Next Day-

Tohru`s POV

Wow I can`t believe that dream about me and Yuki last night. We were on the beach watching the sunset and as soon as we were about to kiss I woke up. All of a sudden I hear light snoring coming from the ground. I look down and I see Kaylee sleeping with a smile on her face. She mumbles "Kyo" and shifts to turn on her other side. I`ll have to ask her about that when she wakes up. I get up outta bed and check on everyone. Yuki and Shigure are fine. As I check on Kyo, he murmurs "river girl." WHAT THE HECK? I better ask him about that. As I go down to make breakfast I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell but not too loud so I don`t wake anyone. I run to the door and I open it to see none other than Kagura Sohma, the boar of the zodiac. Oh yea, Kaylee doesn`t know about the zodiac. I better keep my mouth quiet while she`s here.

"Hello Kagura!" I exclaim happily

"Hello Tohru, is Kyo awake yet?" she asks. You see she loves Kyo, and has ever since they were little. But Kaylee doesn`t know about that either.

"No. Sorry. He should be awake soon if you want to wait for him." I offer

"OK!" she exclaims happy that I let her wait in the house for Kyo. We wait around for a while until we hear the steps. Kagura runs up the steps thinking it`s Kyo. Next thing I know, I hear Kaylee scream and a mess of body parts came down the stairs. I think Kagura guessed wrong…

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

OW THAT HURT! I look up and see a girl who looks my age in a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Who are you?" we ask at the same time.

"I`m Kagura Sohma and WTH ARE YOU DOING IN KYO`S HOUSE?!" she yells the last part in my ear and I was temporarily deaf. Wait if she`s a Sohma, isn`t she related to Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure?

"I`ll ask again, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KYO`S HOUSE!?" she yells so loud I think she woke everyone up.

"I`m Kaylee Kazuko, and I stayed the night over here with Tohru." I explain trying not to anger her more.

"Ok well, let me ask you a question." she tries me to which I reply "Ok"

"Do you have any connection with Kyo?" she asks me with fire in her eyes. I turn beet red remembering last night.

"No he barely even sees me, it`s like he hates me or something." I explain trying to calm her down.

"Oh, ok." she replies I guess seeing me as no chance with Kyo. Wait, why did she ask me that unless… she likes him. Wow. As I`m trying to process this I hear someone on the stairs. I see Kagura turn around and start running. Uh Oh, I feel bad for whoever is coming down the stairs. Then I hear a boyish kinda scream but no crash so that`s good, right? I run to see who screamed and I see Kagura hugging Kyo. I don`t know why but I feel a twinge of jealousy even though he doesn`t hug her back. He`s trying to escape her bear-like hug, but to no avail.

"GET OFF ME KAGURA!" Kyo demanded but she didn`t listen and kept hugging him. Then she goes all mushy on him. After that he insults her saying she`s a pig. Why would he say that, it`s not like she eats a bunch right? Next thing I know, Kyo`s getting beat up by Kagura! WHOA! Well, at least I know not to anger her or say something about Kyo. After about five minutes, she stops attacking him and asks who did it… are you serious? Well that was fun but I think I`ll go for a walk. I leave Tohru and the love birds behind. I`m walking through the brush and after a little while, I hear a noise in the bushes. Then a bear, a huge brown bear pops out of nowhere. On my girl instinct, I scream at the top of my lungs.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I heard a scream, but who was it? I mean all of us are here right? I see Tohru, and Kagura who won`t leave me alone. Wait, where`s Kaylee? Was that her scream? Great… what`s the girl got herself into now? I somehow manage to pry Kagura off of me and I start running for the forest to find Kaylee. I hear her screaming but I can`t see her. Then, I feel something crash into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fall backwards and whoever ran into me was on top of me. I look up to see none other than Kaylee`s face. Her face was red from the running while mine was out of embarrassment. She gets off of me and drags me somewhere, but I don`t know where she`s taking me. She finally stops behind a tree to take a breath.

"Hey, why did you drag me out here?" my voice filled with curiosity and unintentional annoyance. She just tells me to be quiet. We sit there for a few minutes. As soon as I`m about to talk, a brown bear came around the tree sniffing for something. Oh, that must be what she was running from. After a while it finally leaves and I let out a breath I didn`t know I was holding in. I see relief wash over her face. She must have been really scared, I actually feel kind of sorry for her.

"Sorry about that Kyo but when that bear came out of nowhere, I just acted on instinct when I screamed. I didn`t mean for you to come look for me." she says still talking after that. Man, does this girl ever stop apologizing? She`s like a miniature Tohru, always blaming herself for things.

"It`s ok jeez no need to be sorry." I say in an annoyed voice because of her constant talking.

"Oh sorry I must be annoying right now… I`ll just head back to the house." she says in a hurt voice. Oh great now I upset her. She walks ahead of me and I soon catch up to her. Then all of a sudden she lets out a pained noise and falls to her knees holding her stomach. She runs off. I try to run after her but she got a head start and I couldn`t find her. A few minutes later when I still don`t find her I decide she might`ve went back to the house so I walk to the house.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Phew that was too close. I can`t believe he almost saw that! At least he didn`t. I cover up the burnt grass patch and head to the house. When I get there I see everyone around the table with Kagura hugging Kyo. I try to hold in a laugh, but I can`t so I giggle a little bit. Apparently nobody saw me return, because they look at me.

"Hey guys" I say as if I didn`t run off for an hour. They have relieved looks on their faces, and Tohru starts hugging me like Kagura was hugging Kyo.

"Where were you?" she asks with a worried expression.

"I was taking a walk when this bear tried to attack me so I had to hide until it went away." I say blushing, remembering the part about running into Kyo but not mentioning it.

"Are you ok Ms. Kazuko? You`re not hurt or anything are you?" Yuki asks with sincere concern.

"Yes, I`m ok. I ran into Kyo so I wasn`t all that scared." I say the last sentence in a whisper so only Tohru and Yuki hear it but Kagura heard it and started yelling at Kyo and beating him up again. Oh boy, this should be fun…

Kyo`s POV

OW OW OW OW OW! Kagura is really mad over something Kaylee said because Kaylee whispered something to Tohru and Yuki and Kagura heard it and started beating me up. Then after a while and me getting a black eye, she finally stops and tries to help me.

"OMG Kyo who did this to you?!" she asks worried. YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU DAMN PIG! But I can`t talk. After a while of laying on the floor, Kaylee decides to help me up.

"Are you ok Kyo?" She asks with sincere concern, while tending my black eye.

"Yea I`m fine." I say trying to be tough, but failing after she puts pressure on my eye.

"Here I`ll go get some ice." she hands me some cream and goes to the kitchen. She comes back out with a plastic bag filled with ice wrapped in a piece of cloth, and carefully dabs it on my eye for a while so the swelling goes down.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I feel like this was my fault. I mean I said he was around and I guess Kagura doesn`t like Kyo to have any connection with any women but Tohru.

"Hey Kaylee, do you like cats?" asked Shigure. Well doesn`t get more random than that I guess.

"Um, yea they`re pretty cool." I reply calmly trying not to put any awkward tone in my voice.

"Really? Well what do you like best about Kyo because i love everything! The good things, the bad things, I like them all! Even when he`s in his other fo-" but Kagura stopped her rant after Kyo put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut your mouth right now. If you don`t, I`ll," but Kyo didn`t get to finish because Kagura attacked him again. I decide this isn`t gonna end anytime soon so I leave the house again. I decide to walk to the river, and train, then tell everyone that I`m leaving back to my house. After about 30 minutes of training I go back to the house, and I see something I didn`t think I would ever see in my life.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

Wow. This girl is killing me, LITERALLY! Tohru decides to try to stop Kagura, but slips and falls onto me, and next thing I know, 'POOF'

As soon as I look up I see I`m a cat but that`s not all, Kaylee`s at the door! She saw me transform!

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Did I see what I think I saw? KYO TURNED INTO A CAT?! I start to feel dizzy and next thing I know I see blackness and hear the voices of all of my friends.


	3. One Secret Discovered

Yuki`s POV

Uh Oh, Ms. Kazuko passed out! Worse, SHE SAW KYO TRANSFORM! Ms. Honda takes her to her room to relax for a while until she wakes up. I have no idea what to do about her seeing Kyo like this. Everyone sits around the table, except for Ms. Kazuko who is lying down.

"Ok what are we going to do about Kaylee? She saw Kyo transform!" asks Shigure in a worried tone. But thing is, nobody knows what to do. Then Kagura speaks up.

"Maybe we could tell her it was all a dream!" she exclaims like it`s a good idea. It is genius, not good, GENIUS!

"Yea then we don`t have to get her memory erased!" exclaims Ms. Honda excitedly. So after an hour or so, Ms. Kazuko wakes up.

"Hey guys." she says as she walks down the stairs.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt Kyo turned into a cat. Funny right." she laughs at the last part and the rest of us nervously laugh with her as if agreeing. At least she isn`t suspicious. She says she will start dinner then head home. So after a an hour or so, dinner is done and she heads off to her house. After we all get done eating, Kyo says he`s going for a walk, and of course Kagura follows him.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

Man, just what I need. I want to be alone, but Kagura follows me like a love-sick puppy.

"Kagura could you leave me alone. I kinda wanted that." I ask annoyed.

"But darling what if something comes and attacks you?" she asks. Yea, like that's gonna happen…

"Nothing is gonna attack me. Just leave me alone for a little bit, jeez." I say then running off. At least I don`t hear Kagura. She`ll probably get me back at the house. I keep walking for a while when I hear something. Is that… light snoring? Wow, weird. I decide to follow it and when I get to the cause of the noise, I see… Kaylee in a tree? Wow, not something I thought I would find. She`s put on different clothes, a dark purple sweater and light purple leggings. Why is she sleeping in a tree? I decide to try to wake her up. As I`m climbing the tree, I see her face. It looks, different. She has a small smile on her lips and is mumbling something that I can`t make out. As I`m sidetracked she wakes up and goes wide-eyed when she sees me staring at her. She jumps and falls out of the tree but I jump down to catch her. Thankfully, I did.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

No way, is it me or is Kyo holding me. I look up and I see his face full of concern and curiosity.

"Are you ok? Why were you sleeping in a tree?" he asks still holding me. I blush deep red from the contact.

"Uh…." is all I can get out because I get sleepy again. I start to drift off when I feel Kyo move. I presume he`s headed to the house. I decide to let him take me, and let sleep take over.

Time Skip: the next morning 9:00 a.m.

I wake up and I look around seeing I`m not in my tree. Then I remember what happened, and I start to blush. I tell I`m in Tohru`s room on the floor again. I decide to go downstairs. Not my best idea, because when I do everyone`s looking at me, Kagura`s gone, and Kyo has scratches, and bruises all over his body. I can`t help but feel guilty as I walk to the table to greet everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

Tohru`s POV

Kaylee just came downstairs. I wonder why she was sleeping in a tree. I hope she`s not in my old situation.

"Hey guys." she says nervously. Yep she`s scared now.

"Hey Kaylee!" I say trying to reassure that she doesn`t have to tell us what happened if she doesn`t want to. I guess I worked she got the message. She takes a spot between me and Kyo. We start talking before she decides to take a walk. I decide to talk to her about the tree thing later in private. We resume talking after she walks out the door. About ten minutes later Kyo says he`s going for a walk as well. Why is he going when Kaylee left? Unless….. no way that`s impossible.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I decide to look for Kaylee and ask her about the tree thing with nobody else around. I start looking for her when I hear singing. I decide to follow the noise and I come to…

(Kaylee singing)(Japanese song)

Hajimaru Yo Kimi To Boku Wo

Tsunagu Tobira Nokku Sureba

Donna Mirai Ga Bokura Wo Matteiru No?

Otona Ga Sou Motomeru No Ha Kanpekina Style

Itsuka Haguruma No Youni

Subete Ga Kasanaru Youni

(End song)

Wow I've never heard someone sing like that before. Kaylee`s really good in my opinion, but I would never say that out loud. I decide to walk up to her but she hears me and turns around with a hard look in her chocolate brown eyes. She sees it`s me, lowers her guard, and blushes. Since when does she fight I wonder. I walk up to her and sit beside her. We sit there for a few minutes, until she breaks the silence .

"Why did you follow me here Kyo?" she asks with true curiosity.

"I wanted to know about the tree thing last night. Why were you sleeping in the tree?" I say, then ask. She blushes before she mumbles something that I couldn`t understand.

"What" I ask.

"I said I was in the tree because…." she mumbles the last part again.

I sigh and say "It`s ok if you don`t want to tell me." I get up to leave her alone but she grabs my wrist as I stand up. I stare down at her puzzled.

"Wait, don`t leave please?" she asks in a quiet voice. Why would she want me to stay? I sit back down and wait for her to talk.

"It`s just I really have nowhere to go at the moment. I`m having… family issues right now." she explains.

"What family issues?" I ask curiously.

"I don`t want to talk about it. But if I do you`ll be the first one I talk to." she promises. Why would she want me to know first? This girl really is something.

"Ok, I guess." I reply back after a few minutes pass. We start to walk around when I hear a noise with my cat enhanced hearing. (I know weird right). I look around frantically, searching for the source. Then all of a sudden, a person in a mask jumps out of the bushes, runs to Kaylee, picks her up over her shoulder and runs off before I can even react. OH NO THIS IS BAD! I HAVE TO GET HER BACK! I run off in the direction the person went in and tried to follow him. I walk through the streets, when I see them in an alley way. He`s on top of her, her shirt ripped off, grabbing her um… OH HELL NO HE DON`T! I run over and fling him off of her and beat him into unconsciousness. I walk over to Kaylee huddled in a corner cowering in fear. I reach my hand out to help her but she tries to sink further into the corner.

"Don`t worry it`s me Kaylee, no need to be afraid." I say trying to be gentle. I take off my blue jacket and give it to her since her shirt got ripped off by that rapist. She takes my hand and gets up. We start walking back to the house when she stops walking.

"Thanks for saving me back there Kyo. I don't want to even think what he would`ve done to me if you didn`t protect me." she says looking at me gratefully.

"Uh no problem, it`s people like that who disgust me." I say with venom in my voice. We walk back to the house in the dark without another word. As soon as we walk through the door, she runs up to Tohru`s room to change outta my jacket. I head to the roof to think about a certain someone in the house.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Everyone`s asleep except for me I guess. I think I`m gonna go train for a little while. I change into some training clothes, a sports bra and jean shorts, and I jump out of the window and head to the forest. I walk onto the water and start moving the water while trying to stay above water. I finally get to the move I was working on recently but I lose my concentration and fall into the cold water.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I`m on the roof when I see Kaylee running into the forest again tonight. That BAKA (idiot) is gonna get herself hurt. I decide to follow her into the forest. She comes to a stop in front of the river, and she… WALKS ON THE WATER?! NO WAY, SHE`S THE RIVER GIRL!? I stay quiet knowing she might run if I scare her. Then she falls into the water. I run over to help her but she doesn`t know it`s me I guess.

"Thanks." she says gratefully.

"You`re welcome Kaylee." I reply calmly. She tenses and looks up at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"KYO!?" she questions loudly. I nodded, and she took her hand from mine and tried to run, but I caught her a little while after her little trick. I tackle her to the ground, and she`s trying to escape my grip. She finally stops, and she starts crying. I look down at her with curiosity.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I ask calmly and quietly.

"You probably see me as a freak don`t you." she says almost inaudible with her crying.

"Why would I see you as a freak?" I ask. I mean it`s not like I`m not a freak with the whole zodiac thing.

"Because you just saw me manipulating water, while standing on water." she explains still in tears.

"I don`t think you`re a freak." I reply as calmly as possible. She stares at me with disbelief.

"You`re just saying that." she says in a sad voice.

"It`s true I mean I have a weirder secret." I say but as soon as I do, I regret telling that.

"What do you mean you have a weirder secret?" she asks. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?


	4. Next Secret, and Budding Love

_When we left off Kyo discovered the secret. Now here`s the truth behind it._

Kaylee`s POV

I CAN`T BELIEVE HE FOUND ME! But, what did he mean by he`s got a weirder secret?

"What did you mean by that?" I ask with wet tears still on my face.

"Um…" is all he says. Fine, I guess he don`t trust me. All of a sudden, I have that feeling in my stomach again. I decide to make a run for it while he`s thinking about what lie to tell me. I escape his grasp and take off in some random direction. I hear him calling after me but the pain is too great to go unnoticed so I keep running. I think I lost him so I kneel to the ground and the fire comes out of my mouth. When I`m done I turn around to see Kyo with a weird expression on his face. OH NO HE FOUND ME AGAIN?! I THOUGHT I LOST HIM! Great, now he`s really gonna see me as a freak. I start to run again but he catches me.

"Ok what`s going on? First you walk on water then you spit up fire?" he says trying to make me talk. I`m not telling.

"Why do you care, you`re still gonna see me as a freak." I say with sadness in my voice. He look at me with a worried expression.

"I`m not gonna see you as a freak." he replies simply.

"You`re just saying that." I say with the same tone I used earlier. He looks at me with an unreadable expression. Then he looks at me with a smirk on his face. I guess he thinks he`s got a way to make me talk.

"I won`t get off of you if you don`t talk." he says triumphantly. Great now what? I guess I have one option.

"Fine. I`ll tell you just get off of me." I say defeated. He doesn`t move for a while, probably deciding if he can trust me. He finally gets off of me and I sit up. Well, here goes nothing.

"I`m an elementalist. It`s part of the family. You see it`s no exclusive some people in our family don`t even know about it. Only the people who have it know. You see every three generations get it. My great-grandmother had it." I pause to see if he`s listening. When I think he is, I continue. "But that`s not the issue. It`s that the elementalist either is disowned of over-protected. From what I`m told my great-grandmother was over-protected. Unfortunately, I wasn`t so lucky. You see, they blame me for her death, because as soon as one elementalist`s umbilical cord is cut, the old elementalist`s life force is drained into the new one. As soon as I was born, my great-grandmother died because her elemental powers were passed on to me. They agreed that as soon as I hit fifteen that they would kick me out. That`s the reason I was in the tree. But that`s also why I can walk on water, and why I spit up fire from time to time." I explain but in the middle of the explanation I start crying.

"Oh. Well about my secret." he says. But then he does the weirdest thing, he…hugs me? As soon as he does he…turns into a cat? So that wasn`t a dream? His clothes are on the ground surrounding him.

"Well that dream you had, wasn`t a dream." he says sounding scared of what I`ll think.

"How did you do that?" I ask bewildered.

"It`s a family curse as well. Whenever our bodies are put under a lot of stress or we`re hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we transform into the members of the zodiac. Well everyone who is officially a member of the zodiac anyway." he says that last sentence sadly, and I see why. The cat isn`t a true part of the zodiac. But who is 'we` I wonder?

"Who is 'we'?" I ask curiously.

"Some members of the family, you might meet them someday." he says with a sad tone still in his voice. Then I decide to make him feel better. I hug him knowing he won`t transform since he`s already a cat. I pick him up and snuggle him to my chest. He lets out a cat yawn and closes his eyes. He must be tired. I guess I`ll take him home. I put Kyo down while I pick up his clothes and put them on my shoulder then pick up Kyo again and head for the house. We finally get to the house and I put Kyo`s clothes in the laundry room. Then I go upstairs to put Kyo in bed. As soon as I`m done I realize that everyone is asleep, but I wasn`t invited to stay the night so I head out the window to my tree, lay down on the thick branch, put my head on my pillow, and cover up with my thick blanket, the only things I got from my family before being kicked out. I soon feel sleepiness consume me.

_Kaylee`s Dream_

_I wake up in a field of orange flowers. I look around until I see something. I run over to see what it was. I get over there to see a boy with orange hair and red eyes, just like Kyo. Wait a minute, that is Kyo… as a kid? I hear someone call Kyo`s name, and I look over to the source to see man with gray hair and green eyes._

"_Master Kazuma!" yells little Kyo as he runs toward the man to hug him. As I watch the scene I hear something behind me. I turn around to see… a weird creature. It starts saying stuff like "Demon child" and "Go to hell cursed one." I wonder what it means. Then it stops talking and it throws a hand out at me, grabs me around the waist, and slings me over to Kyo and his master. I scream in pain as the thing comes running at me. Then the man does the weirdest thing. He takes off little Kyo`s bracelet, and Kyo transforms into some weird beast! He starts attacking the other creature and he flings him my way. The thing says "Behold, your boyfriend`s true form." then it goes quiet. Then, everything goes black again._

**In The Middle Of The Night**

Kaylee`s POV still

I open my eyes and look around I see I`m not on my tree branch. Where am I? I look around to see I`m in a bedroom, But it isn`t Tohru`s, so who`s is it? I lean up to see I`m on a bed. Wow this is weird. I hear the door open. I turn my head to see Kyo standing in the doorway. I blush and turn away remembering last night.

"I see you`re up. Did you sleep ok?" he asks. Did he get me last night? Should I tell him the dream?

"Um… Yea I guess. But, how did I get here?" I ask curiously. He turns his head away from me.

"I brought you here since you were stupid enough to go out into the woods again. Why didn`t you go to Tohru`s room?" He called me stupid? I can`t believe him.

"I wasn`t invited." I state simply trying to forget him calling me stupid.

"Why didn`t you stay in my room?" he asks. I blush at the thought, but I try to forget it.

"Why would I do that?" I ask back at him.

"So you wouldn`t have had to stay in the tree." he states with ease.

"Whatever this is stupid." he says stopping the conversation, and heading downstairs. I run after him. Not my best idea because I fall down the stairs. I land on my stomach after falling down fifteen stairs. I see Kyo run back from where he was to see what the noise was. I look at him sheepishly, feeling myself blush out of embarrassment. He sighs then lends a hand. I grab his hand, but I think he pulled to hard, because I was pulled up but Kyo fell backwards, bringing me down in the process. I feel myself coming down hard on something hard. I look down to see I came in contact with Kyo`s chest. Then 'POOF' he turned into a cat. Oh yeah, the zodiac thing. He looks up at me, walks from under me, and says "You did this." HOW THE HECK DID I DO THIS? HE PULLED ME! I felt like screaming but I just decide to walk away to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you`re going?" he asks loudly. Why would he care?

"I`m going back to my tree, thank you very much." I reply annoyed with the little hairball right now. I walk out the door and I see Kyo following me. Why does he do this? He leads me on like he likes me, then he makes me think he hates me, only to repeat the process.

"Why are you following me?" I ask annoyed with his antics.

"I`m following you so when I turn back I can take you back to the house." he replies. Yeah. Like that`s ever gonna happen.

"Try all you want you aren`t going to catch me." I say knowing he`s not gonna catch me. I keep walking for a little while when i hear a 'POOF'. I turn around to see…..Kyo…..NAKED?! I turn tomato red and look away. I hear footsteps behind me running away. I think Kyo`s running to the house. I take the chance to run to my tree. I can`t believe I just saw Kyo`s…..um…..thing. I get to my tree, but my blanket and pillow are gone. What the fudge happened to my stuff? I hear a rustle in the bushes. On instinct I turn around and get ready to fight. Then fully clothed Kyo walks out of the bushes.

"Alright. What did you do with my stuff?" I ask. I know he was here so he might have gotten it.

"In my room. If you want it, you have to go get it." he says with a smirk. Oh, COME ON! seriously?

"Why is it there?" I ask again.

"I knew you would try to come back here so I made sure that you would have a reason to stay at the house." he states simply. I blush. Why would he want me to stay I wonder. I sigh defeated and start to walk in the direction of the house. I wish he wasn`t like this. I mean, he never acts like this around Tohru.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

This girl is something. I mean, she can use the elements, not to mention she`s kinda cute when she`s mad. She starts walking to the house but I stop her.

"What?" she asks with annoyance.

"You better get the rest of your stuff, because you`re staying at the house." I say with a commanding voice.

"Where would I stay?" she asks. This girl is really cool, but is dumb at times.

"My room since I`m inviting you, as you call it." I say with a smirk on my face. She turns her head so I don`t see her blush, but she wasn`t successful with hiding it. She gives an annoyed sigh then turns around to get her stuff. As soon as she has it all, she starts walking toward the house. I catch up to her and I see she has a thinking face on. What is she thinking of? Then I see her blush.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask playfully. I see her blush deeper.

"None of your business." she replies trying to be smart. So, she`s gonna be like that eh? I`m gonna have fun with this. We walk a little farther and as soon as I know she`s thinking again I tackle her to the ground with her hands above her, and all her stuff scatters on the ground.

"Now, what were you thinking about?" I ask with a smirk, knowing she can`t escape. She mumbles something but I don`t hear her.

"What were you thinking about? Me?" I ask. I see her blush deeper than before. Well there`s my answer, hehe. I get off of her, pull her up, help her pick up her stuff, and start walking toward the house again. As soon as we see the house, she runs into it, and goes upstairs. I catch up with her to see she went in my room, to set her stuff down. As soon as she does, she looks for her blanket and pillow. She finds them in the closet. She sets them on the ground.

"Oh no, missy. You`re sleeping on the bed." I tell her with a commanding tone again.

"Then where will you sleep?" she asks trying to be smart.

"On the floor." I state easily.

"No, I couldn`t let you do that." she says trying to make me take the bed. Fine I can`t believe I`m doing this.

"Well then, you sleep up there with me." I state as-a-matter-of-factly. She blushed beet red from what I said.

"But, there`s not enough space." she explains.

"That`s easy to take care of." I confirm. She looks at me with a puzzled look. I hug her unexpectedly and transform. As soon as she sees what I`m doing, she just gives a defeated sigh, and climbs into bed. I walk up there and curl up next to her with my back to her stomach. She mumbles "goodnight" and I reply the same thing. I lay there for a while until I hear light snoring. I feel her shift and put her arms around my cat form. I hear her mumble something but I can`t quite make it out. Wow, a gut could get use to this. I just hope she doesn`t find out about….. it. I soon feel drowsiness wash over me and I start to close my eyes and drift off into my dreamland.


	5. Fish, and Brother Trouble

_**The Next Morning…**_

Kaylee`s POV

I open my eyes and yawn. I look around to see I`m in Kyo`s room. I remember last night and instantly blush. Then I hear light snoring from the right side of me. I turn my head to see…. Kyo…. shirtless. I check myself to see if I`m wearing clothes. I`m wearing a shirt, I look under the covers to see I`m wearing pants. I check over to Kyo to make sure he is but…..he…..isn`t. I immediately out down the covers and blush deep red, trying to stifle a scream. I freak out and fall out the bed with a loud 'THUD', landing on my head. Kyo instantly opens his eyes and jumps out of bed looking for the source of the sound. I look away from him. He sees me on the ground and runs to help me. After he helps me up and he looks down to see he has nothing on. He turns tomato red and runs to the other side of the bed. I run out of the room, waiting for him to emerge from the room. He opens the door, and is fully clothes now. He`s wearing tan pants and a black t-shirt with a blue hoodie.

"Sorry about that." he says sheepishly. Did I see him blush?

"It`s fine, I`m just glad you`re not mad at me about last night." I reply turning my head so he doesn`t see my blush.

"Will you let that go? I offered you to stay, so don`t get worked up about it." he explains to me in an annoyed tone. I simply nod and start to walk downstairs. I zoned out a little ways down, thinking about Kyo, when I lose my balance. As I`m falling forward, I feel a hand around my waist, pulling me up. Then I come crashing into a something hard, the 'POOF' the hard surface is gone, and is replaced with nothing. So instead of falling down, I`m falling up. I catch myself with my hands, but I notice Kyo isn`t there. I look to the side and I see a cat with an annoyed look.

"Do you ever not fall on stairs?" he asks with a playful tone.

"Oh, be quiet hairball." I reply back teasingly. I walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen. I decide I`ll make breakfast and give Tohru a break. I decide to make healthy leek soup. As I have it boiling, Kyo walks in, smells the air and cringes.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asks a little loudly.

"Leek soup, why?" I ask curiously.

"Um… no reason." he replies a little quietly, and then walks out of the room. Then I hear someone on the coming down the stairs. I turn around to see Yuki standing there with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ms. Kazuko? Well this is a surprise." he says stunned to see me. I can`t blame him.

"Well, you see Kyo let me stay here last night and I thought I would repay you all for letting me stay here the past two nights." I explain a little quickly.

"Are you cooking leek soup?" the purple-eyed boy asked me.

"Yea, why do you ask?" I ask puzzled. First Kyo, then Yuki. What is going on?

"Um… well, Kyo hates leeks." he tells me with a concerned look. I look up at him shocked. Oh no! WHY DIDN`T HE TELL ME?! Now I feel bad. I wonder where he is. Maybe I can cook him something to make up for it later. First though, make something different for Kyo. I decide since he`s a cat he might like fish. I finish cooking the leeks and set the plates on the table, run up to Kyo`s room, and change into an orange sweater, and black skinny jeans. I just hope I can surprise him. I jump out of his room window, and run to the river to catch a fish for Kyo. I get to the river and start looking for a fish in the water. As soon as I spot one I concentrate on the water around it and encase it in my sphere of water. I take the sphere out of the water and I see the fish inside. I`m satisfied with this one, but Kyo might want more so I try to catch another one. After about 5 fish I decide it`s enough so I head back to the house with the fish trapped in the water sphere. I make sure nobody`s in the dining room or in the kitchen. When I`m sure nobody will see me, I run to the kitchen. I put the fish in the sink and look for a pan to cook them. As I`m looking around, I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I automatically assume it`s Kyo and I try to hide the fish, by putting a towel over the sink. When I turn around I see Tohru and Yuki.

"Hey Kaylee. Thanks for breakfast." Tohru says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hehe no problem!" I say a little too loud. They exit the room and I exhale. That was a close one. Now to cook the fish. I put them in the pan, and let them sizzle for a little while. Once I`m sure that they`re done, I take them out and put them on a plate. I run outside and climb the ladder up to the roof. When I get to the top, I see that he`s sleeping, but his stomach is growling. I guess Yuki was right, he didn`t eat the leeks. I decide to just put them beside him for when he wakes up and climb down the ladder.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I wake up after I feel a certain aroma hit my nose. I look around and I see… a plate of fish? Who did this? I look around and not a soul. Could it have been Kaylee? I pick a fish up carefully and take a bite. It`s really good. I take a while savoring the taste of the first fish. After a while I got done with the fish, and I decided to thank Kaylee, since I`m pretty sure it was her who made this. I look around the house but I don`t find her. I check my room and see her sleeping on my bed. She must be tired since she spent all morning catching the fish. I pull the covers over her and leave the room knowing she`s safe. I walk downstairs to see everyone around the table with a strange boy. He looks almost like Kaylee, but maybe a year older than her, with a sad look on his face. I decide to join the group. I sit down next to the boy.

"Oh hello. I`m Kiyoto Kazuko." He introduces himself. If he`s got that last name is he Kaylee`s brother?

"Kyo Sohma." I state simply not wanting to talk to him if he`s her family. I hear someone on the stairs so I turn my head to see Kaylee coming downstairs. She stops and stares at Kiyoto with wide eyes. He smiles at her but she gives him a death glare. Ok so she doesn`t like him.

"Sister dear, how are you?" he asks like she likes him.

"What`s it to you bitch?" she replies before running upstairs and slamming a door. Oh boy, this is bad. I run upstairs to my room and knock on the door.

"Kaylee, it`s me." I tell her knowing she won`t let her brother in. I walk through the door to see her laying down on the bed sulking.

"What`s wrong?" I ask concerned. I know that it wasn`t a good question because I already know about the family thing but still I had to ask.

"It`s that thing I called a brother downstairs." she says with so much venom in her voice, she could be a rattlesnake.

"Oh, the family thing?" She simply nods. I sit on the bed beside her laying form and start to play with her hair, encouraging her to tell me about her brother. Boy I wanna kill him right now. She just lays there while I mess with her hair, but after a while she starts crying.

"Kaylee. What`s wrong?" I ask with sincere empathy.

"It`s just, I`m ashamed to have called that thing a brother. I mean, brothers look out for their little sisters, not pour more salt in the wound. I would get home from a day of torture at school, only to be bullied by him as well. We may have the same parents, but he is no brother of mine." She says sniffling between some words. I feel really sad for her right now. All I wanna do right now is knock that bastard to the ground for hurting her like this. I get up but she grabs my wrist.

"NO! Please stay?" she asks looking up at me with those tear-filled chocolate brown eyes. I decide to stay here for a while and comfort her. I hug her and turn into a cat so she can hug me when she feels like it. She lays down, and I curl up with my head under hers. We lay there for a while until I hear light snoring. I decide it`s time to get up and knock that kid to his knees. I get up and wait for myself to turn back. When I do I put the clothes I had on earlier on, and walk downstairs. I get down there to see everyone still around the table. I walk up to her brother, tap him on the shoulder, and wiggle my finger for him to follow me. He gets up and I lead him outside. As soon as we get outside, I go off on him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT?! DO YOU KNOW SHE JUST CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP FROM SEEING YOU?! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THINGS GET UGLY!" I scream at him. He looks at me with remorse in his eyes.

"I know I haven`t been the best brother. But that`s why I`m here, to make up for me not being there in the past." he explains as he starts sniffling. I don`t know if I can trust this guy.

"Please just tell her I want to talk." he begs me. Why would I do that?

"No way, she deserves a better brother than you." I say denying him his wish.

"Please this is important, it`s about her well-being." he begs again.

"Fine I`ll go get her but if you don`t apologize immediately, then I`m gonna do her a favor and beat your sorry ass." I say threatening him. I walk upstairs to get her. I knock on the door to let her know it`s me. I walk through the door to see her…CHANGING?! I turn red, and when she turns around she screams and tries to cover herself with the towel. She must`ve gotten a bath. I fumble my way to get to the door and run out of there. I just sit by the door thinking about that. Oh man, now she`s gonna think I`m a stalker. She comes out of the room, her face beet red. She walks to the kitchen to see her brother there. As she goes to turn around I grab her wrist, and she struggles to get free.

"Calm down he just wants to talk, and if he doesn`t I`ll get rid of him for you." I reassure her with a protective look in my eyes. She walks over to Kiyoto and looks at him unsure.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Great, just what I need, my 'brother' here.

"Hey sis." he says cautiously.

"Don`t call me that." I say to him with venom in my voice.

"Kaylee, I know I haven`t been the best brother ever, but I know something you`re gonna wanna hear." I stare at him puzzled of what he has to tell me. "It`s about school job. Your ex-boyfriend is coming and he came back to… um… you know…" What? "You mean...him?" I ask referring to my most recent boyfriend. He nods. "You need to get out of the school as soon as possible so he can`t get you." he says with a concerned voice. I can`t believe that…Kaden is coming to my school. I NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE FAST! I hug Kiyoto like he was the thing holding the Earth together. He returns the hug after coming out of shock.

"Thanks for warning me…..brother." I say with a smile on my face. He looks down at me with tears in his eyes, and hugs me again.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me Kaylee. I promise whatever you want me to do, I will." he says reassuring me he will be there. I look over his shoulder to see everyone surrounding us and Shigure saying "sibling love". Tohru goes into the kitchen, probably to make dinner. I ask Shigure if my brother can stay, to which he nods. After a while Tohru comes out with some plates, I decide to help her make the rest. After we`re done eating, Kiyoto asks Kyo to follow him outside. I wonder what they`ll talk about?

"Hey, Ms. Kazuko, can you follow me?" he asks me smiling.

"Um… ok." I say and start to follow him upstairs in the hallway.

"I heard what you and your brother were talking about, and I think I can help. Since after all, I am student council president." he says offering to help.

"How could you help? Students at our school can`t just get out, other schools have to send our school a letter saying they want them." I reply sadly.

"That`s how I can help, I can tell our principal to send a letter for you." he explains to me smiling.

"You mean you would really do that?!" I ask with a wide smile on my face.

"Of course. Anything so that kid doesn`t get you." he replies.

"OH THANK YOU YUKI!" I say. I kiss his nose but very lightly. Since I know about the curse, it`s better not to show that I know. I mean I don`t like him, I only like him in a cousinly way. We walk out of the hallway and down the stairs to the dining room. I see Kyo with a hurt look on his face, looking towards me.

"Kyo, are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"Yep, everything is just fine." he says between gritted teeth. Why is he so angry? Did my brother say something? I decide to let it slide for the night. After a while it gets late so everyone turns in for bed, with me sleeping in Tohru`s room and Kiyoto sleeping in Kyo`s. I feel sleepiness consume me after a little bit.


	6. Romance Drama, with Happy Ending?

_**The next morning**_

Kyo`s POV

I wake up after a terrible nightmare. I CAN`T BELIEVE HER! AFTER ALL I DID, SHE BETRAYS ME AND RUNS TO YUKI! She kissed his nose last night. I suggested that she sleep in Tohru`s room, while her brother slept in mine. I get up out of the bed, and go to take a shower. I sit in there and let the warm water try to drown all my troubles. I mean, who cares if she like Yuki?

"_You do you idiot!"_

"Who are you?"

"_I`m your conscience."_

"Whatever, and I don`t like Kaylee. Besides she likes Yuki…"

"_How do you know?"_

"I saw her kiss his nose last night!" I don't hear the voice and I hear a light knocking on the door.

I hear a muffled "Kyo! Breakfast is ready!" I recognize that voice as Kaylee`s so I don`t answer. I just turn the water off and get out of the shower. I dress in my normal clothes, a pair of tan pants, and a black shirt. I walk downstairs to see eggs and bacon on the table. I take a seat farthest away from Kaylee and I eat in silence. I see Kaylee talking to Yuki with a smile on her face. What did he do to make her like him in two minutes?

"That`s a great idea Yuki! I just hope it works so I can get away from that freak, and closer to you-know-who." She says 'freak' with venom in her voice. Is she talking about me? I decide enough is enough. I get up from the table and go outside to take a walk. I walk around the forest thinking of Kaylee. Why would she do this to me? I mean, I was the one who saved her, took her in, and I know her biggest secret! Yet, she still chose Yuki. Why? I guess she just doesn`t like me like I thought she did. I realize that I walked back to the house, so I jump on the roof. I feel drowsy from the sleep so I guess I`ll take a nap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

What is with Kyo? First he sits far away from me then he just gets up and walks out. What happened to him? He didn`t even reply when I told him breakfast was ready. I hope he`s ok. I decide to get my stuff ready for school since I know my ex will be there. I decide to head to town, and go buy dinner for everyone and pepper spray for tomorrow. I walk for about twenty minutes when I finally get into town. I head for the produce store for dinner. I decide on making miso soup. I grab the ingredients and go to the checkout. After paying for everything I walk to the convenient store for the pepper spray. I find it easily and I`m out of the store in five minutes. I get back to the house, and set everything but the pepper spray into the kitchen, which I put in my backpack. I start to make the miso soup. After it`s done, I set three bowls on the table for Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. They thank me, and I walk outside so I can take two up to the roof for me and Kyo. I had to carry one on my head, so I don`t fall. I get up to the top to see Kyo asleep. I set the bowls down and shake him to wake him up. He opens his eyes, and stares up at me. I offer him a bowl. He takes it, mumbles 'thanks' and starts eating. I stay up there and eat with him in awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

This girl is confusing. First, she kisses Yuki on the nose, and then she makes miso? I sit there with her saying nothing until I`m done.

"I`ll take the bowl since you`re done." she says taking the bowl and climbing down the ladder. As soon as she`s down, I lay back down, and try to go to sleep, and forget about her temporarily. Soon enough I feel drowsy and then I see blackness.

_Kyo`s Dream_

_I wake up in a plain white void. I turn my head to see a woman with chocolate brown eyes, a little on the fat side, and a man with red eyes… like mine?_

"_Ah hello little one." the man tells me_

"_Who are you?" I ask getting freaked out by this man._

"_I`m you from the future." he says calmly. He`s rubbing the woman`s stomach._

"_If you`re me, then are you Kaylee?" I ask pointing to the woman. She laughs a little._

"_Yes it`s me Kyo. We`re here to tell you about past me." the woman says._

"_Why would I want to know? Shouldn`t you ask Yuki?" I ask a little sad and annoyed._

"_No, my dear child. We`re here to tell you about what you saw that I did." The woman says the last part quietly._

"_You mean you kissing Yuki`s nose?" I ask curiously._

"_Yes. You see-"she says but is interrupted._

"_NO! Remember, don`t tell him. He must find out on his own." says the man strictly. The woman blushes._

"_Oh right. Sorry." says the woman sheepishly._

"_What do you mean I must find out on my own?" I ask. I have so many questions, but no answers._

"_You must confront past me about it. She will tell you." says the woman holding her stomach._

"_Now wake up and do what you must." says the man before both of them disappear. I feel emptiness under me as I start falling._

_End Dream_

I jolt up with a start to see Kaylee shaking me awake, again. Then I remember the dream. I have to ask her.

"Kyo are you ok? You`ve been asleep all afternoon." she asks me concerned. I simply nod.

"I`m going for a walk. You can come along if you want." I say hoping she`ll follow me. I jump off the roof, and like I wanted, she follows. After I`m sure we`re far enough away, I stop.

"Kyo are you-" but I interrupt her and push her against a tree, with me towering her.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"Why what? Kyo, what is going on?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"Why would you kiss Yuki?" I ask finally letting it out.

"You saw that?" she questions I nod sadly.

"I was just so happy about him helping me at school. And I didn`t want him to know that I know about the zodiac." she explains.

"How did he help you?" I ask challenging her to see if she`s telling the truth.

"He`s getting me out of my old school, so I can be away from someone with nasty desires." she explains again.

"Well, then who is this you-know-who? Why do you wanna be closer to him?" I ask. She blushes.

"You." she says almost inaudibly. I almost go tomato red, and I look into her eyes to see if she`s telling the truth. I see no lies in her eyes. I feel so stupid right now. Then she does the least unexpected thing. She kissed me on the cheek. I was so stressed, I transformed. I`m glad I`m a cat so she can`t see my blush. So, SHE REALLY DOES CARE ABOUT ME! SHE DOESN`T LIKE YUKI!

"So you don`t like Yuki?" I ask a little excited. she shakes her head and I beam with joy.

"No I like someone else." she tells me. I get a little bummed by that. Who does she like then? I decide not to press on the matter, and just be glad. I let out a cat yawn. She scoops me up in her arms and cuddles me to her chest. She gathers my clothes, and heads to the house, with me sitting on her shoulder. We see the house and she jumps in the window to my room and lays me down on the bed. I guess Kiyoto is sleeping in Yuki`s room tonight. She leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later wearing a tank top and gym shorts. She lies down on the bed with me, lets out a yawn, and she cuddles me to her chest again.

"Goodnight Kyo." she mumbles before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Kaylee" I say right back before closing my eyes for the night, hopefully to dream about the brown-haired-beauty cuddling me at the moment.


	7. School, Fights, and Same Secrets Retold

_**5:00 a.m.**_

Kyo`s POV

I open my eyes, and sit up in my bed, feeling sweat on my forehead. Well, that was a…..um….. awkward dream. I look to my side to see Kaylee, still asleep, and she looks peaceful. I think I`ll repay her for the fish. But, I don`t know her favorite breakfast. I think I`ll ask Kiyoto. I walk to Yuki`s room to see Yuki on the floor, and Kiyoto sitting on the bed reading. Wow, he`s awake early.

"Hey Kiyoto, can I ask you a question?" I ask him with a little bit of anxiousness.

"You just did, but go ahead." he replies, with a little bit of sarcasm in the first part.

"Well, what is Kaylee`s favorite breakfast food?" I question him. He looks at me weirdly, then starts to chuckle to himself.

"So, trying to surprise sis, eh?" he teases me.

"No way, I just wanna repay her for yesterday." I explain with a blush on my face.

"What did she do?" he teases me again. Wow, I`m surprised they`re siblings.

"I`ll explain later, but what is it?" I ask annoyed with his teasing ways.

"Fine, it`s pancakes with syrup. She never really ate well at the house we lived in, in the past." he tells me with a sad look on his face, but being helpful.

"Thanks dude. I owe you one." I say thankful. I run out the door and head downstairs to get started. I get out everything for the pancake batter, pour it all in a bowl, and mix until I`m sure it`s ready to cook. I set the pan on the stove, pour some batter in the pan, and cook it until it`s ready. I make some for everyone and by the time I`m done, I hear someone coming downstairs. I hear someone turn to corner to the kitchen, and I turn around to see Yuki. Oh boy, I hope he doesn`t question me about this.

"Kyo, what are you cooking?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Pancakes, and what`s it to you, you damn rat?" I reply with my own question.

"Just wondering, since it`s Kaylee`s favorite." he answers my question with his smirk growing. Aww man, he heard that?!

"Whatever, I decided to repay her for yesterday." I explain with annoyance and venom in my voice. He just shrugs and walks out. I turn around to resume making the pancakes. When I get all the plates on the table, it`s about time for people to be waking up, and getting ready for school. I hear some footsteps on the stairs again, and turn around to see Kaylee with a curious and amazed look on her face.

"Kyo, did you do this?" she asks me with more curiosity than amazement.

"Yea, I figured that since you made me the fish, I would make you breakfast." I explain a little quickly. I see her blush and sit down at the table. I sit next to her and we talk while we wait for the others. I learn a bunch about her. I learn she`s from Yokohama, her favorite color`s orange, and she loves to sing. About 10 minutes later, Tohru comes down with Yuki, Shigure, and Kiyoto. They all sit down and eat the pancakes.

"Wow Kyo, I never knew you could cook. Thanks for this." Kaylee stares at me with amazement in her eyes. I feel my face heating up and I turn away from her. We get done eating and Kaylee goes up to get changed. About 20 minutes later, she comes out in a light purple long sleeve shirt with a panda on the front, some dark gray jeans, and black and white converses. I smile at her as she comes down the stairs, and she blushes and turns away. She says she has to leave, and heads out the door. I hope she`s safe with that ex of hers running around her school. I better go with her to make sure she`s safe.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Alright, I can`t wait to be teased for five days in a row. Don`t you just love sarcasm? As I`m walking on the path, I hear footsteps behind me. I close my eyes, and swing my bag as it connects with something. I open my eyes to see that I hit…KYO IN THE FACE!?

"OH MY GOSH I`M SO SORRY KYO, I JUST FREAKED OUT WHEN I HEARD FOOTSTEPS AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A STALKER SO I SWUNG MY BAG! Please don`t be mad at me." I calm down after a while.

"It`s ok, even though I think you broke my jaw." he says trying to crack his jaw. Man, why do I have to mess everything up. He cooks me breakfast and I hit him with my bag. I`m a terrible friend. I examine the spot where I hit him, and see no mark. I see him looking at me curiously as I examine the area.

"I`m just making sure there isn`t a mark." I explain to him. As soon as I`m sure he`s ok, I walk to school. I can`t wait until Yuki gets me out if there. I hear footsteps again; I suppose Kyo is following me.

"Kyo, why are you following me?" I ask puzzled.

"To make sure you get there safe." he replies with ease in his voice. I try to reason with him that it`s not needed, but he refuses to leave. I sigh and continue walking to the hell hole I`m soon gonna be calling my old school. I get to the gate and say goodbye to Kyo. He turns to leave but I stop him.

"What?" Without warning, I kiss his cheek. He turns bright red and looks at me with wide-eyes.

"What? Can`t I thank you for walking me to school?" I ask with a little hurt in my voice.

"No, it`s fine, just unexpected." he explains, with a red face. We say goodbye again and he leaves while I walk to the school. Oh great here comes slut and the three whores, as I call them.

"Eww, look it`s shit-eyed-bitch." says the leader, or the slut, Brittany Emi. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Whatever bastard at least I don`t look like I just raped someone then rushed to put on clothes." I retort back to the blonde-haired bitch.

"Hey don`t talk to Britt like that!" yells the middle one in the back, Tiffany Hana. She has black hair and puke green eyes. She`s the most obnoxious beside the blonde bimbo in the front.

"YEA!" yell the other two in the back, Melanie Hatsuko and Amie Kira. Melanie has brown hair and blue eyes, while Amie has Blonde hair like the leader but brown eyes.

"Whatever I don`t have time for your bullshit. I got better places to be so go fuck your next victim and let them get it over with faster." I leave down the hallway with glares at me.

"At least I have a family!" Brittany yells from across the hall. Oh no that bitch just didn`t I turn around to see her smirking.

"Whatever you only have a family because your parents fuck everyone and have five kids each." I retort back. She wanted to bring up family so there it is for her. Then she swings at me because she was so mad. I decide to have a little fun with this. I keep dodging her moves and I back up down the hall right to the principal`s office. I`m in front of the door when she swings so she hits the door getting the principal`s attention. She doesn`t hear the footsteps but I do so I let her hit me as soon as the principal opens his office door. Brittany stops with her fist to my face when she sees the principal. I guess I`ll have some more fun. I run up to Principal Thomas and fall to my knees.

"Oh Mr. Thomas, please help. I was just walking to my locker when she tries to make fun of me and my family. Then she just gets mad and starts punching me. Please help me get away from her!" I exclaim the last sentence. Now she`s in for it. That`s always my strategy, don`t hit, just dodge until they get in trouble.

" , you know the punishment for violence on campus." the principal scolds her and drags her into the office. Haha, I needed that! The look on her face was priceless! Now she`s gonna be expelled and have to explain this to her parents. What a good farewell present from the school. I walk to class to begin a boring day at school. After the school day is over I see the three whores walk over to me with steamed faces. This is gonna be fun. They never learn considering whenever they`re here they try to make fun of me. I never fight, unless I need to and they are too weak to fight so I don`t bother.

"Way to go shit-eyes you just got our friend in trouble for no reason!" yells Tiffany, with the other two nodding.

"Whatever she deserved it. And what`s wrong the whores lost without their slutty master?" I taunt them. I`m really good since they try this every chance they get. I turn to walk out of the school when I hear footsteps behind me. Wow, they really want an ass-whooping. As she swings, I duck me head making her miss, and turn around to face her. I smirk at her and she gets even madder than before. Just like this morning. Then all three girls are trying to punch me. I keep backing up in the halls, getting the students attention. After I get to the teacher`s lounge, I repeat this morning`s actions and they get in trouble. I wish I had luck like this more often.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kyo`s POV

WTF!? KAYLEE JUST KISSED MY CHEEK! As I`m walking to school I run into Tohru and Yuki. They turn around when they hear me and Tohru smiles but still has a worried face.

"Kyo! There you are. Where were you?" I better not say or else Yuki would tease me about it.

"Nowhere that`s important, don`t worry I`m fine." I say a little quickly. We walk to school, Tohru and Yuki holding hands. I can`t wait till Kaylee comes to our school so she can get away from her rapist of an ex. We get to class to begin the school day. After school is over, I go to Kaylee`s school to pick her up. I catch her in her school`s hallway, fighting three girls. I`m about to jump in when I see Kaylee dodge all the girls punches and I decide she`s fine. One of the girls hit her, but when they do, some teachers come out of the room. Kaylee gets the three girls in trouble with some fake crying and letting the teachers watch them punch her. The teacher takes the girls away and Kaylee laughs as soon as the teachers are gone. She turns to face me and smiles. I walk over to her to make sure she`s alright from where that girl punched her.

"Hey Kaylee. Are you alright?" she just laughs as I say that.

"Protective much? Anyways, yes I`m fine, I do that every once in a while so it doesn`t hurt." I blush at the first part of that. As soon as I`m sure she`s ok, we walk to her work so I can drop her off. We say goodbye for the second time that day as I head home.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Two hours later- 6:00 p.m.**_

Kaylee`s POV

I just got out of work and I`m heading home. On my walk I run into someone I didn`t want to see, my ex, Kaden. He smirks and walks over to me.

"Hey babe. What`s a little delicate thing like you doing wandering the streets at night?" he asks in a low voice. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Back up man whore. I don`t need to answer to you." I reply back smartly and try to walk away, but he grabs my wrist.

"Don`t think you`re going anywhere. The fun has only started." he pulls me back and licks my neck. I shudder and try to get away from him but he`s got a strong grip. I kick him in his family jewels and he lets go of me. I run towards the forest where Yuki and them live, and I guess me now, thanks to Kyo. Wait don`t think about him your about to be caught. As I`m running I see Kyo and I run to him.

"Kyo help me! He`s gonna catch me!" I scream through tears, because I`m so scared, as I run behind him. He looks at me curious, then sees Kaden and his eyes fill up with fury.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kyo yells at him.

"What`s wrong? She`s mine so give her to me." Kaden yells back.

"No way! She`s not going with you so you can rape her you bastard so get lost!" Kyo yells. Then Kaden is so mad he starts a fight. Kyo dodges and I run into a tree so Kaden can`t get me. Kyo easily beats him up after 5 minutes and he climbs the tree to get me. I climb down knowing it`s safe and I hug Kyo, but he turns into a cat. Oh right, man I`m stupid.

"Whoops. Sorry Kyo." He just tries to shrug and we head back to the house, me holding Kyo. When we get back Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kiyoto all look at me wide-eyed.

"Ms. Kazuko where did you find the cat?" Yuki asks in a concerned voice. Oh no, they don`t know that I know. Well I guess I better tell them.

"It`s fine I know it`s Kyo. Don`t worry I won`t tell anyone." I reassure them. They look even more scared.

"Wait. Kyo`s a cat?" My brother asks. Oh right, he didn`t know either. I nod.

"We better tell Akito then, but I hope he doesn`t do anything. How long have you known?" asks Shigure.

"Umm only for a few days, and to prove I`m serious I`ll even show you my secret. Brother I want to let you know, this is the indirect reason why the family doesn`t like me." I explain looking at everyone, then to my brother. I lead them outside and form a little funnel of wind in my hand. I get rid of the funnel and I replace it with a flame. They look at me wide-eyed, besides Kyo. All the Sohmas` look at each other then nod.

"Ok I guess we`ll see Akito tomorrow." announces Shigure. Everyone nods and goes back into the house to eat dinner that I brought from work. I work at a restaurant so I can get stuff from the kitchen easily. We all eat and then head to bed. I sleep in Tohru`s room again and Kiyoto sleeps in Kyo`s. I lay down and start to contemplate the dream I had about Kyo and the beast. I don`t want to scare him but I want to know. I think I`ll just let things roll in. But I wonder what`s gonna happen to my friends since I told them my secret? Will I have to kill them or will I suffer consequences? I hope none of my friends, especially Kyo, and I don`t have to suffer. I feel sleepiness consume me as I drift off into dreamland.


	8. More Family and Acceptance?

_**6:00 p.m.**_

Kiyoto`s POV

I open my eyes and stretch. I see Kyo in his bed and I see I have to wake Kaylee up. I walk to Tohru`s room to see Kaylee on her pallet, but her face is pale. I shake her, but she just groans and tries to move weakly. Oh no, she`s sick. I better get Tohru. I don`t see her in her room, so she must be downstairs. I go down the steps to see Tohru talking to Yuki.

"Tohru, I think Kaylee`s sick." I tell her. She looks at Yuki then back to me. She heads upstairs to check on her. I talk to Yuki for the time being.

"Hey Yuki, do you like my sister?" I ask since he`s helping her with the school thing.

"No, I don`t like Ms. Kazuko. I just don`t want her to be hurt. I like her but in a cousinly way." Oh, that explains it.

"Oh I get it. You like Tohru." His face goes pink at that and he mumbles something.  
"I guess I do like her, after all, she`s the first one to want to truly be my friend." Oh well I might help with that later then. I hear footsteps and I see Tohru coming down the stairs with a worried expression.

"Kaylee has a high temperature, and a terrible cough. Someone`s gonna have to stay here and take care of her." I wonder who will. None of us can since we have school. And Shigure has to go talk to Akito today.

"I`ll watch her." says a new voice in the room. I jerk my head to see Kyo standing in the doorway. At least someone`s willing to stay home from school and take care of her. I hear steps again and I look behind Kyo and see Kaylee still looking pale and leisurely walking down the steps.

"Hey guys." Wow her throat must be dry.

"Sis, you better go lay back down." I say concerned. And of course, she doesn`t listen.

"No, I`m fine." Wow she doesn`t want to admit she`s sick.

"Sis, you`re sick. Go lay back down." I command her. She still doesn`t listen. Man, she`s as stubborn as mom and dad.

"Kaylee, please go lay down." says Kyo with worry in his voice. She finally complies and goes upstairs. We all look at Kyo with a surprised expression.

"How did you do that?" I ask with amazement. It`s like he can control my sister at times.

"I don`t know. I guess she just listens to me better than you." he says. I can`t blame her though. I was really mean to her. I sigh and thank him for getting her to go lay down. He just shrugs and sits down. Tohru heads to the kitchen, hearing the stove go off. I hear a knock on the door. Yuki goes to open the door, and two boys are at the door. One has white hair with black roots, and gray eyes, and the other is a little bit smaller, with blonde hair and light brown eyes, almost like Kaylee`s.

"Hi everyone!" exclaims the small one. Wow, energetic much.

"Hello, Momiji, Haru. Can you please keep it down, we have a sick guest at the moment." greets Yuki. Ok so that`s their names but which is which?

"Oh is it Tohru? Is she ok?" asks the blonde boy.

"No Momiji, she`s fine." says Yuki. Ok so the blonde is Momiji, so the other must be Haru. I walk over to the door to greet them.

"Hi, I`m Kiyoto Kazuko, nice to meet ya." I introduce myself holding out my hand.

"Hi I`m Momiji Sohma." he shakes my hand, then I hold my hand out to Haru who shakes my hand as well.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, nice to meet you as well." Wow, that`s a long name.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Shigure who just walked downstairs.

"Well, I came to challenge Kyo, while Momiji wanted to see Tohru." explains Haru.

"Well, Kyo might take a while. He`s helping out sick friend." explains Yuki. The tip their head to the side.

"It`s my sister, Kaylee Kazuko. She woke up looking pale and with a dry throat." I explain.

"Oh, well I guess it can wait then." says Haru. Then Tohru walks through the doorway, and Momiji goes to hug her. He hugs her but he turns into a rabbit? He must be the rabbit of the zodiac. Oh yea I`m a tiger, while Kaylee is a rabbit. At least Kaylee will meet the rabbit. I wonder if I`ll ever meet the tiger.

"Momiji!" yells Haru.

"It`s cool, I know about the zodiac, and so does sis." I explain making Haru calm down a little.

"Wait if you know then why hasn`t Akito been told about this?" he asks concerned.

"We were supposed to see him today but sis got sick so she can`t go." I explain. But, who is this Akito person? Then Kyo walks downstairs.

"Kaylee just fell asleep again so she should be ok for the time being." explains Kyo. At least Kaylee is getting her rest.

"Hey Kyo, ready to finish out fight?" asks Haru with a smirk. Seriously? He just got done helping Kaylee.

"Not now Haru." at least he declined. After that they argue for a while, and during the quarreling, Kaylee walks downstairs looking better like she wasn`t sick a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys, told ya I wasn`t sick." How did she do that? She was just pale and now she has her tan back.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I told them that I wasn`t sick. The truth is that all the elementalists before me, all their souls plus mine are in my body and they were 'arguing' as I call it, that's what makes me look sick. I`m usually better after a few minutes.

"How are you ok? You were just as pale as a pearl!" asks Kyo. Leave it to him to be the most concerned.

"I`ll tell you later, ok?" they all nod and I sit down beside them. I see a rabbit on Tohru and a new boy, taller than Kyo and Yuki wearing a big white jacket with a long black sleeve shirt under it, black jeans, and black boots.

"Who are they?" I ask Kyo.

"I`m Hatsuharu Sohma, Haru for short. It`s a pleasure to meet you." says the boy named Hatsuharu, bowing his head.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine." I say bowing my head as well. He`s really polite. Then I hear a 'POOF' and I turn around to see a blonde boy dressed in girls clothes. Wow I hate to admit it but he looks adorable in girl clothes, it suits him.

"Hi I`m Momiji Sohma, let`s be best friends alright?" Oh so he`s the rabbit of the zodiac. Wow he`s my zodiac animal.

"Hi I`m Kaylee Kazuko." I say introducing myself. "And, ok Momo." I give him a nickname, agreeing to be his friend.

"Hey KK what`s your zodiac animal?" asks Momo.

"Take a guess." I tell him.

"Rabbit?" he asks. His beams with joy and hugs me, turning into a rabbit.

"AWW! You`re so cute!" I gush at the little yellow rabbit, and cuddle him to my chest. He goes orange in the face so he must me blushing.

"Are you ready to fight Kyo?" asks Haru with a smirk on his face.

"Not now." says Kyo.

"What`s wrong? Are you scared?" Haru taunts Kyo.

"No, I`m busy we`re about to go to the main house." says Kyo. They argue for a while, mainly Kyo telling Kyo to leave him alone, and as soon as Kyo turns to walk away, Haru hits his head into Kyo`s neck. Kyo falls to his knees holding his neck.

"You make me sick, you and your pathetic girly whining. You`re not a man, you're a little kitten who`s to scared to fight. Know what? You can go to hell! HAHAHA!" I`m stunned. Who the heck is this? It`s like he`s a whole other person.

"You little punk! What`s your problem?" yells Kyo kicking Haru in the jaw.

"That idiot. He just had to go and bring out black Haru." mumbles Yuki.

"Black Haru?" me and Kiyoto ask at the same time.

"Haru is pretty easy to get along but when he snaps, he`s got a bad temper, one worse than Kagura." explains Yuki. Me and Kiyoto look at each other and gulp. I may control the elements, but I can`t fight well.

"You know, you`re a real bastard when you go black." yells Kyo.

"Oh yea? Just for that when I`m done here I`m gonna take your little girlfriend." Haru says looking at me.

"What the. You`re gonna WHAT?!" yells Kyo again.

"Oh you know, I`m gonna do this and a little of that and I`m definitely gonna do that." he taunts Kyo. Kyo`s quiet for a minute then says "You`re sick. And if it`s a fight you want, YOU GOT IT!" Then I feel the fire coming up again. I fall to the ground and crawl out the door and run into the forest holding my stomach. I make sure nobody`s there and I spit up the fire. I still never get out it doesn`t burn my throat but I`m grateful it doesn`t. I walk back to the house and I have Momiji tackle me to the ground and transform into a rabbit again.

"Kaylee what happened? I was worried that you were hurt!" exclaims the little yellow rabbit.

"I`m fine Momo, just an upset stomach." I explain telling a little lie. I pick up the rabbit and his clothes, and head in the house. I see Haru on the ground and Kyo standing up, so Kyo must`ve won.

"Wow Kyo congrats." I say. He blushes and turns away. He must not have seen me run out the door. I help Haru up and tend to his wounds. He may have tried to hurt Kyo, but I`m too nice to not help him.

"Thanks Kaylee." he says gratefully, I just nod back. As soon as he`s patched I take a seat by Kyo holding the little rabbit.

"Kyo, why did he want to fight you?" I ask with worry in my eyes.

"A rematch for last time he challenged me and lost." Oh, that explains it. I check the time to see it`s almost time to head to the Sohma Main House. I`m so nervous about it. I mean what if he doesn`t allow us to know? Will he kill us? I shudder at the thought. We talk for a while and soon all of us head to the Sohma Main House, me still holding the little rabbit. I`m sorry but he`s just so cute, in a kid kind of way, like the way adults see babies. Shigure drives us in his car, for a while until we reach our destination. We get out of the car and walk to the area that Akito is located. We finally find him after thirty minutes of searching. Yuki looks a little scared, I hope he`s gonna be alright.

"Akito, we have some business to discuss." commands Shigure in a scary voice I never knew he had.

"I believe we do Shigure, I believe we do." says the person I suppose is Akito. Wow, he has a high voice.

"State your business." he commands, in a scary voice, scarier than Shigure`s. I step forward.

"Sir, you see, my brother Kiyoto Kazuko, and I, Kaylee Kazuko, wish to keep the Sohma family secret. I`m not sure about my brother, but I will do anything to make you believe we will keep the secret." I say in a confident voice. I can`t believe I had that voice, normally I`m as quiet as a mouse. Akito turns around and looks me up and down.

"I see you know the secret and you wish it to remain in your memory?" he asks me and my brother. I turn to Kyo, he has a scared face but I`m not scared, I think.

"Yes, sir and as I said before I will do anything to make you believe me. What about you brother?" I ask turning to Kiyoto. He nods and I turn back to Akito.

"Very well, you may keep the secret in your memory, but first you must defeat me in a battle." he says making a deal. Oh no, how could I defeat him without revealing my secret. Wait that`s it.

"Sir I decline the battle but I will exchange a secret of my own you may use as blackmail if you must against me and my brother." I hope I`m doing the right thing.

"Hmm first, what is this secret?" he questions me. I`ll show him. I walk up to him and I put my hand to my mouth making a funnel and I breath a flame up close to his face, but not close enough to burn him. Well, the cat`s out of the bag.

"Very well, you may keep the family secret, in exchange for your own." he agrees. YES! I GET TO KEEP THE SECRET! AND SO DOES MY BROTHER!

"Yes sir, thank you." I say shaking his hand. Kiyoto does the same thing and we walk out of the building and head to the house. By the time we get back, it`s dark out so everyone goes to bed. I sleep with Kyo since his room is the farthest I get before passing out. Kiyoto I presume will be sleeping in Yuki`s room. I lie down on my pallet and feel drowsy in the first few minutes of lying down. I`m glad I get to keep the secret. I see Kyo fall into bed and fall asleep so I decide to copy him.


	9. Party and Dreams Return

_**One Month Later: November 25th (Friday)**_

_Kaylee has transferred schools and has made tons of new friends, but she mainly hangs out with Tohru and Kyo._

Normal POV (I know I haven`t done this so I`m trying something different.)

School just got out and everyone is racing to get out the door, everyone except Kaylee. She is at her locker waiting on some people. She opens her locker to get a bag for a slumber party that night. As she gets her stuff, three girls walk behind her. One sneaks up behind her and scares her, making her drop her stuff.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream having the daylights scared out of me. I drop my bag and turn around to see my three friends, Kiara Akahana, Kaiden Hanayo, and Tiesha Masumi, but I`m sure Kaiden is the one who scared me. We all burst out laughing after an awkward silence.

"Kaiden, I`ll get you back for that." I threaten her. Kaiden has emerald green eyes and long brownish -blondish hair. She`s the prankster of the bunch. She`s wearing a purple school uniform.

Tiesha has dark brown eyes and short auburn hair pulled into a side ponytail. She wears a baby blue uniform. She`s the 'nerd' as other people call her, but they only call her that because she`s smarter than most people here.

Kiara has sapphire blue eyes and mid-back dark brown hair. She`s the flirt of the bunch. If she sees a hot guy, she walks right up to him, even if she doesn`t know him. She never goes out with any of them though. She`s "Waiting for the right guy" as she calls it, but I just leave it. She`s wearing a light, almost neon green uniform.

I`m wearing an orange uniform with red boots. Most people choose matching color shoes with their uniform, but I decided to be different. We are celebrating our one month friendship with a slumber party at Kiara`s house.

"You guys ready to party?" asks Kiara. All of us hold up our bags and we head out of school to Kiara`s. I forgot to mention, Kaiden and Tiesha have boyfriends. Kaiden has Chase, and Tiesha has Dylan. As we`re walking down the sidewalk, I get the fire feeling, as I now refer it, so I try not to hold my stomach and say I`ll catch up in a minute, then run off. I haven`t told them and I don`t plan to yet. I run behind a nearby tree and I make sure the coast is clear. When I see nobody, I spit up the fire. It`s still a mystery why I still spit up fire, but I decide to leave it alone incase it`s something I don`t want to know. I run from behind the tree and catch up to my friends.

"Where were you?" Tiesha asks. I think of an excuse, involving my parents. I haven`t told them about that either. I plan to tell them on my birthday, which is coming up in a couple of weeks.

"Um, I had to call my parents to check if mom`s okay, since she`s sick." I lie. The truth is I couldn`t care less about them. We get to Kiara`s house and go upstairs to her room. We all brought a different junk food. Tiesha brought popcorn for movies, Kaiden brought Sour Babies for our famous sour contest, and I brought some gummy candy and some fruit for myself. Kiara just went downstairs and got some fudge.

After a while we decide to have a pillow fight. A little later, we get into our pajamas and party the night away.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

Man, where is that girl? She didn`t have work tonight, she isn`t training, and she was at school today, so where is she? I walk downstairs and ask Tohru.  
"Oh, Kaylee`s at a friend`s house. She`ll be back tomorrow." Why didn`t she tell me? Oh well, I guess I`ll see her tomorrow and ask her about it. I guess I`ll go up to the roof since I have nothing better to do. I wonder why Kaylee didn`t tell me. Did she forget, or did she not want me to know where she was going? After a while Tohru calls for dinner. She made sushi and rice. We all eat and after about twenty minutes, everyone is done. I take the plates to the kitchen and wash them off since it`s my night. It`s pretty boring here so I guess I`ll go to bed early.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The next day 12:00 p.m. (afternoon, not midnight)**_

Kaylee`s POV

I open my eyes and adjust them to the light. Man that was a crazy party last night. We were up until 3 in the morning I see I`m the only one up so I go make breakfast. As soon as it`s done I take a little bit. But I`m worried, I didn`t tell Kyo I was coming I hope he`s not mad that I didn`t tell him. I guess I`ll go check on him. I pack my bag and leave a note saying my parents wanted me home and left without a word to head home.

I walk to the forest where the Sohma`s Tohru, and now my brother and I live. I stay on the path and it isn`t long before I see the house. I let myself in and go to Kyo`s room to set my stuff down and check on him. Funny thing, I open the door but Kyo isn`t there. Maybe he`s on the roof. I walk outside and climb the ladder, and when I get to the top I see Kyo sound asleep. He must have been out here all night, he`s shivering.

I go down the ladder, go get my blanket I used when I lived in the tree, climb back up and I cover Kyo with the blanket. As soon as I do he shifts but doesn`t wake. I wonder why he`s asleep at one o`clock? He must have had a rough night. Now I feel guilty, it`s probably my fault since I didn`t tell him. I`ll make it up to him somehow.

I think for a few minutes and I come up with an idea. I go inside the house and I clean up his room spotless, since it kinda was a mess, plus the pallet. As soon as I`m done I feel tired again. I guess I`ll go back to sleep. I walk to the pallet, which I left, and fall asleep in the first few minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Twenty Minutes later from Kaylee falling asleep.**_

Kyo`s POV

I open my eyes to see I`m still on the roof. I didn`t get much sleep last night. I look down feeling something and see a blanket over me. Is Kaylee back? I jump up and grab the blanket, then head into the house. I get up to my room to see it spotless, other than a certain brown-haired girl on a pallet on the floor. So, she cleaned my room then fell asleep. She`s curled up in a ball under the blanket, with a small smile on her face.

"Kyo." she mumbles almost inaudibly. Is she dreaming about me? I turn red at the thought. She stretches and shifts, then opens her eyes.

"Oh Kyo, Hi." she says in a tired voice.

"Well, did sleeping beauty decide to wake up?" I ask playfully. She blushes and turns away trying to hide it but failing.

"Where were you? You had me worried sick." I tell her. She looks at me with a guilty look on her face.

"I was at a friend`s house. I`m sorry for not telling you Kyo." She says lowering her head. Wow she`s really sorry.

"It`s ok but don`t do that again." I scold her. Her eyes go wide and she dives under the covers.

"What? What happened?" I ask quickly wondering why she screamed. I pick up the blanket to see she`s in a spaghetti strap tank top, and some short pajama shorts. I blush and look at her weird.

"Why did you scream?" I ask. I saw her in her sports bra and she didn`t scream. Then again, what she was wearing wasn`t the most important thing. But it isn`t now either, so why scream?

"Um, nothing important." she says in a scared voice. Ok, that`s a lie, she`s scared of something.

"What are you scared of? Me?" she shakes her head and mumbles 'no'.

"Then what?" I ask a little forced. She gives me a smile, but I know it`s fake.

"I`m fine, really." she reassures me. Fine I guess I`ll find out later. We walk downstairs and she walks into the kitchen to make breakfast, and I follow her so I can help her. She`s making eggs and pancakes, and I clean up after her. We take the plates to the dining room and sit down after all the plates are passed out. When Kaylee cuts her pancakes, her hand is shaking real bad. Ok, she`s definitely scared of something, but I decide to leave it alone, as I eat in silence, listening to the others talk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I`m so scared right now. I just had a vision of that monster from my dreams. Not the one that Kyo transformed into, but the other one who tried to kill me. It said 'he`s coming for you' I hope he doesn`t mean Kyo will transform and try to kill me. I just don`t know if I can keep quiet about this dream much longer.


	10. The True Form, And Love

_**The Same Day As Last Chapter**_

Kaylee`s POV

We just got done eating and I just cleaned the plates. I take my seat and everyone talks about school for a while, until somebody knocks at the door. Tohru opens the door, and a man with gray hair and green eyes is standing there. Oh no, not him, anyone but him.

"Master Kazuma! What are you doing here?" asks Kyo as he goes to hug his master. Wow, they must`ve been close.

"I heard there were a couple of people in on the Sohma family secret, and I thought I would meet them." he explains turning to me and Kiyoto.

"Uh, it`s a pleasure to meet you sir." I say quickly shaking his hand. Kiyoto shakes his hand as well and we all sit down. He`s starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I`m going for a walk guys, I`ll be back before dark though." I inform them before running off to my old tree.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

What`s with Kaylee? She just ran out of here like there was a fire. I better follow her to make sure he`s ok.

"Guys, I`ll be back I forgot to tell Kaylee something." I explain fast before dashing off like Kaylee did. I search the river but she`s not there. I check her tree, and sure enough she`s at the top. I climb up but she doesn`t notice. I sneak up on her and gently tap her shoulder and she screams. She turns around to see it`s only me and starts punching me lightly on the chest.

"Don`t scare me like that Kyo. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but are you ok? You`ve been acting strange lately." I ask with concern.

"Yea I`m fine. Why wouldn`t I be? But, shouldn`t you be visiting your master?" she questions me. I guess she has a point. Plus it looks like it`s about to rain.

"Yea I guess you`re right. But head home soon, it`s about to start pouring." I tell her then head back to the house.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki`s POV

I can`t believe that Master Kazuma is here.

"Master Kazuma, not to be rude, but why are you here? It certainly wasn`t to meet Ms. Kazuko, and Kiyoto." he looks at me with wide-eyes. I guess I was right.

"Alright, you got me. I`m truly here to talk to Kyo, but he bolted off after that girl. So I`m changing plans and checking something else out." Hmm, I wonder what?

"What is it master?" he tells us his plan, but I`m not sure if it`s a good one. Soon Kyo walks through the door. Well, I hope master`s right. If he isn`t, then Ms. Kazuko might be scarred for life.

"Ah, Kyo, could you come with me? We have some things we need to discuss." He walks outside and Kyo follows.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I follow Master outside and it starts to rain. I start to feel weak.

"Master, if you have something to tell me, you better tell me inside. You know what the rain does to me." I tell him weakly.

"Yes, I do. It was the same with my grandfather. Maybe the cat in his true form didn`t like rain either." he replies. My eyes go wide from hearing him talk about the cat`s true form.

"If you can`t accept the fact that the cat and his true form are a part of you soon, you will never move on with life, you`ll be stuck." he states calmly.

"I HAVE ACCEPTED IT!" I exclaim loudly. "But what does it matter? My life was over the moment I was born with this curse. AND IT`S THAT DAMN RAT`S FAULT!" I scream at him.

"I see, you haven`t changed at all Kyo. Is that all you`re gonna do? Hide behind your hatred for Yuki? Shut yourself away from the world around you? You say you hate the curse, but that isn't the truth, you`re afraid to face what you and all the Sohma`s know you are and you will be no matter what, so you run away from the truth." he lectures me, then grabs my wrist. I see Kaylee walk behind Master and watch as Master pulls the bracelet from my wrist. NO! KAYLEE`S GONNA SEE THE CAT`S TRUE FORM! I feel the transformation complete itself.

"DON`T LOOK AT ME!" I scream before taking off into the forest. It`s over, it`s all over. There`s no way she would like me now.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

"KYO!" I scream after him. It`s no use he`s gone. I turn to the old man with hatred in my eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNOW HE DIDN`T WANT YOU TO DO THAT! I may have been raised to respect my elders, but I will never respect you old man." I scream at him before grabbing the bracelet and running to the forest to find him. I use the coldness and rain to hide my fever and tears. I forgot my jacket so it`s really cold for me. I look for Kyo but to no avail. Where is he? I KNOW! I put my palm to the ground. If I can use the elements maybe I can use the tree roots to find Kyo. I see the trees but so far, no Kyo. I finally see him… at my tree? I take off to my tree, and sure enough, he`s at the top.

"KYO!" I yell trying to get his attention as I climb. He looks down at me with wide-eyes and is about to take off when I jump infromt of him and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"NO! Please stay." I beg him with tears staining my face but camouflaged by the rain.

"Why? Aren`t you scared?" he questions me sadly.

"No. How can I be when it`s you, and I know you won`t attack me." I tell him calmly. He finally relaxes and I set him free from my grasp and sit beside him.

"Kyo, why didn`t you tell me? I accept you for who you are, not by what you look like." He looks at me with disbelief.

"You`re just saying that. How can you not be disgusted? I look hideous." He`s really thick headed.

"I`ll admit you may look like a monster on the outside, but you`re the same Kyo I know and…." I mumble the last word.

"You know and what?" he asks me. I guess it`s time he knew.

"You`re the same Kyo I know and love." I tell him shyly with the tears threatening to fall again. He stares at me for a while then hugs me with his monster arms, and I hug his neck. I let him go, and take out the bracelet before I put it on his wrist. He goes back to the regular Kyo.

"Why did you do that? I thought you said you said you accepted me?" he looks at me sadly.

"I do but if I didn`t I couldn`t do this." I say right before I go and kiss him, not on the cheek, on the lips. He goes wide-eyed then kisses back. I knew if I hugged him he would transform. After a few seconds we break apart, and he holds me to him. Why didn`t he transform?

"Kyo, why didn`t you transform?" I didn`t care, actually, I love it, but I`m curious.

"It`s always like this. Tomorrow, the curse will take effect again, but for now, I`m gonna hug you for as long as I can." I blush at the last part and we just stay like that, hugging each other in the rain. Then suddenly, I feel dizzy, like I`m gonna pass out. Everything goes fuzzy then I see nothing but blackness.

_**Twenty Minutes Later At The House.**_

Kaylee`s POV still

Ugh, my head. I sit up. Where am I? The last thing I remember is hugging Kyo then passing out. I look around, but it`s pitch black. I stand up but a fall onto a soft surface. Was I on a bed? Then I feel two arms wrap around me.

"Hey babe, you ok?" asks the low and husky voice, most likely Kyo.

"Kyo?" I question back. The person puts their head in the crook of my neck and nod, it`s Kyo, so I relax into the arms.

"Kaylee, about what you said earlier, I love you too." I blush and turn around to face him. I feel tears start to fall, and Kyo looks at me worried.

"What did I say?" he asks worried he went to far.

"Nothing, I`m just so happy right now." I tell him as I hug him and bury my face in his neck. I feel him hug me back. I can`t believe he loves me back! I know one thing, my life in the past wasn`t the best, but with Kyo at my side, I know I can forget the past and look to the future.

_**Hope ya`ll liked the story, those of you who read this far at least. Review if you want a sequel.**_


	11. Notice For All In The Families

Ok guys, those of you who followed this story, the next one is up. It`s called 'ALL IN THE FAMILY' Hope you guys will read it. Hopefully, I`ll see your comments in the next story. Well, peace out people, it`s 3 o'clock in the morning and this chick is tired.


End file.
